Dreams Can Come True
by Ronit
Summary: Jenny Levin has always dreamed about going to Hogwarts. Her dreams are about to come true...i suck at summarys, just pleaz R&R Chapter 4 up-finaly!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own squat. (Except for my own characters)  
  
Authors Note: I wrote the beginning of this story a long time ago and I just found the notebook it was written in recently and I feel like finishing it. Please tell me if you like it and tell me if I should continue!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just another boring day for Jenny Levin. She was lying down on her bed reading the fourth Harry Potter book.  
  
Harry Potter was Jenny's favorite series. She read it all the time. In one word: fanatic. Her two best friends, Lizzie and Sammy, were also Harry Potter lovers. But Jenny loved it more than the two of them put together. She had Harry Potter posters all over her room, a Harry Potter (A/N: I'm gonna write HP cuz I'm getting lazy) journal, all sorts of HP computer things that ranged from mouse pads to screensavers. She also had HP calendar that had the birthdays of all the characters in the books along with the birthdays of all the actors/actresses in the HP movies.  
  
And talking about the movies. Jenny owned both HP DVDs that she watched almost once a week. Her favorite actor was Tom Felton (A/N: So hot!!!), who plays Draco Malfoy, even though his character was one of her least favorites in the books. She liked him not only by his good looks (which are very good looks), but also because of the way he could act. In real life it seemed like Tom was a nice person, but in the movies, he acted mean so well it seemed as if it were natural (Okay, Okay.so it was mainly because of his good looks). Jenny had pictures of him taped up everywhere: in her room, in her locker, on her binder, etc.  
  
Reading was Jenny's favorite thing to do. She would read almost everything she could get her hands on. Mainly things related to HP. Articles, fanfics, books, and chat transcripts were only a few of those things.  
  
Even though Jenny was just 12 years old, she had read more books in her life than her granddad. I guess you could call her a bookworm. Though, unlike most heavy readers, Jenny didn't have creases of strain around her eyes, nor did she need glasses. She had wavy chocolate brown hair and almond shaped, sparkling hazel eyes.  
  
Now back to the present.  
  
"Their bickering was interrupted by the rush of wings. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig soaring towards him."  
  
'How I wish I could have an owl to send letters with,' thought Jenny.  
  
TAP TAP  
  
'Ugh! Stupid tree! I've got to ask Dad to trim it before it scratches a hole through my window!'  
  
TAP TAP  
  
Jenny turned around in annoyance and almost fainted from shock.  
  
There was a brown owl with an envelope in its beak, siting on her windowsill.  
  
Jenny slowly got up, shaking, and moved towards the window. Her hand, twitching like mad, opened the window enough so that the owl could come in. Once she opened it wide enough, the owl swooped through the window and landed on her pillow.  
  
Jenny slowly reached out to take the letter, a little afraid that the owl might bite her. The owl clicked its beak impatiently and dropped the letter at her feet. Jenny bent down to pick it up and noticed a familiar purple seal. A lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger, all surrounding the letter 'H'; the Hogwarts coat of arms.  
  
With trembling fingers, she opened the envelope and pulled out the pieces of parchment inside it. In emerald green ink was written:  
  
Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry  
~***~  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss J. Levin,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Jenny put the letter back in the envelope without even reading the other pieces of parchment. She calmly put it on her bedside table, put her head into her pillow, and screamed.  
  
~***~  
  
A/N: So.do you guys like it? Pleaz review!!! It's the only way I know if I should continue or not. Pleaz also give me some constructive criticism if you have any. I want to know what's wrong with my story!  
  
*~Ronit~* 


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter than why would this be called a fanfiction?  
  
A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!!! I didn't think I was gonna get any! I'm so happy!  
  
Artemis1860: Thanks a lot! *Jumps in joy* You're my first reviewer!  
  
Catty: Thanks! I like weird so I guess that's why I put a weird cliffhanger.lol  
  
Aislin-Black: Cool! Someone's hooked to my story! About the certain green- eyed wizard, *puts on Trawlney's mystical voice* I feel we have a Seer among us.lol  
  
Now, back to the story.  
  
~***~  
  
Jenny was silently debating whether to tell her mom about the letter or not. If she told her, she might think that it was some weird joke she was playing and not believe her. On the other hand, if she didn't tell her mom, then her family would be searching franticly for her everywhere and she would be marked as 'missing child'. She decided to go tell her mom, but something else caught her eye. It was the other pieces of parchment that she hadn't noticed before. She sat down on her bed again and read the first one:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
~***~  
  
Dear Miss J. Levin,  
  
You might have realized that you will be entering Hogwarts during your second year. Everything will be explained upon your arrival at Hogwarts.  
You will be taking the Inter-World Knight Bus to get to Diagon Alley where you will buy your supplies for school. It will arrive at your home at 12:18 p.m. on Monday, August 25.  
Please tell only your family that you will be attending Hogwarts.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
'Inter-World Knight Bus? Does that mean Hogwarts is in another world? I should definitely tell Mom about my letter now,'(A/N: ' a ' means someone's thinking and " a " means someone's talking) thought Jenny as she picked up the envelope and walked out of her room.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she went to find her mother. Jenny found her cooking dinner.  
  
"Um.Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Jenny dear?" said her mother politely while she was chopping the lettuce.  
  
"I-I," 'Jeez, this is hard to do. I thought I'd be able to just come down stairs and tell her.'  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'vebeenacceptedtoHogwarts." Jenny mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I-I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Jenny's mom (A/N: I'm gonna call her Mrs. Levin) dropped her cutting knife. "You have?" she asked as she turned around to face her.  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Oh, honey! That's wonderful!" Mrs. Levin cried.  
  
Jenny was so shocked when with her mother's reaction that she didn't even notice her come to hug her.  
  
"You-believe-me?" she managed to squeeze out through the bear hug.  
  
"Of course I do, Jenny! Well, I guess I should tell you. Sit down, sweetie. I'll just say it plain and simple; I'm a squib."  
  
Jenny almost fell out of her chair. "W-what? Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just thought that we don't live in a world with magic, so it wasn't necessary."  
  
Jenny had so many questions rushing through her head so she just blurted out, "Does that mean Grandma and Grandpa are a witch and wizard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So the magic like skipped a generation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about dad?"  
  
"He's a wizard."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you move to another world?"  
  
"Do you know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
"You mean Voldemort?"  
  
Mrs. Levin winced. "Yes, yes, him. Well with him rising in power, we didn't want you or anyone of our family hurt. So we decided to move to this world. And after that little boy, Harry Potter, defeated him, we couldn't exactly go back and disappear from this world. So we decided to stay."  
  
"Oh. Is Danny a wizard?" Danny was Jenny's little brother. He was six years old and a monster, though he could be nice at times (when he really wanted something).  
  
"I'm not sure, Jenny. He's only six so we won't know until he gets a Hogwarts letter, if he gets one."  
  
"So.will you come to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow? I'm going by the Inter- World Knight Bus-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jenny," Mrs. Levin said, really sounding sorry, "but I can't. I have a very important meeting tomorrow (she was a lawyer) and I really don't like the Knight Bus. It makes me nauseous.I'm sure you'll be fine without me. Here," she grabbed her purse, "take this money to buy your school supplies."  
  
"Thanks," Jenny said, though she was a little disappointed her mom couldn't come with her. Then she mentally shook herself. 'Wait, why am I disappointed? I have $80 dollars for Diagon Alley and Mom won't be there to tell me that I can't buy something. That means. SHOPPING SPREE!!!' Jenny thought happily.  
  
Jenny left her mom to finish cooking, and went upstairs to her room. She flung herself down on her bed and daydreamed about tomorrow. But then a thought hit her. How did J.K. Rowling know?  
  
~***~  
  
So do you like it? I know it was kind of lame but I had to put in something between getting the letter and going to Diagon Alley. Tell me what you think and review, review, review please!  
  
*~Ronit~* 


	3. The Knight Bus

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! *Slap* Ok, ok, I don't. But it was a nice dream.  
  
A/N: I'm so glad you guys like my story! I'm changing something for the purpose of this story. I also made a few changes to the chapters before this. 1: Tom Felton is 12 years old. 2: Harry and his friends are 12 years old. 3: Nothing in the 2nd book happens, it happens at another time. (I know this is confusing but here is what happens so my story will make sense: There is one world when Harry goes through the events of the second book, and one where he goes through the events in my story. But at the end of each year the memories are all filled into one person (Harry). It's sort of like being in 2 places at once, if you know what I mean. If you don't understand this and think that it's a lame explanation, then please tell me a way which you thing is better and I'll be happy to consider it.) Phew! That was long. Even I don't really get what I wrote :P..but I had to put something. Thank you to my reviewers!!!  
  
Aislin-Black: I'm glad you like my story and my story line!  
  
Artemis1860: I'm happy you don't think it's lame and that you're hooked!  
  
Catty: I'm glad you like my twist! Yay! I'm now on the favorite authors list of 2 people!!!  
  
Now, back to the story.  
  
~***~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jenny woke on Monday morning to her mom calling from downstairs.  
  
"Jenny, dear, wake up! You're going to be late! You need to catch the bus to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Jenny turned over and looked at her clock. Her mom was right, it was already 11:30.  
  
She stumbled out of bed and took a quick shower. She then got dried her hair and got dressed by putting on a pair of flared jeans, a cute shirt, her comfy sneakers, and her jean jacket; she didn't know how cold it would be in London, especially on another world. She took with her backpack that had her money and everything she needed in there.  
  
She grabbed the Hogwarts envelope from her bedside table, and stuffed it in her pocket. She then rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Why do you have your backpack, Jenny?" asked her annoying little brother as she sat down at the table  
  
"I'm going shopping for school supplies today." She replied simply as she grabbed a piece of toast. Jenny didn't feel like telling her brother about Hogwarts; not yet. She put some jam on her toast, and then quickly ate it. She then drank down her orange juice and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Honey, you'd better go outside and wait for the bus. It should be here any minute."  
  
"Okay," Jenny said as she got up and went to kiss her mom goodbye. "Did you tell dad?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. He's very proud of you, and so am I." Mrs. Levin said with a smile.  
  
"Bye!" she called as she walked out the front door.  
  
Jenny sat on the bench outside their house and looked at her watch. 'It should be here any minute now,' she thought.  
  
"5..4..3..2..1.."  
  
BANG!  
  
"Ahhh!" Jenny screamed as she jumped out of the way of a violent purple, triple-decker bus.  
  
A boy in his late teens with many freckles on his face came out of the bus, looked down at her and said, "Whatcha lyin' there for? Common, ge' in the bus!"  
  
Jenny slowly got up and climbed up the stairs that led to the inside of the bus. There were mismatched armchairs strewn around behind the driver's seat, and people who were previously sitting in them who were getting up, off the floor.  
  
"Hi, I'm Stan Shunpike. An' this here's Ern, he's the driver." He pointed to an old man who looked like he was stuck to the driver's seat. "Now..what's yer name?"  
  
"Jenny, Jenny Levin."  
  
"An' where you goin'?" he asked writing her name down on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Diagon Alley."  
  
"For Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That'll be 12 sickles, unless you want 'ot chocolate, that's 2 more sickles."  
  
"Um..I don't want any hot chocolate, but I don't have any wizard money.."  
  
"Oh, that's alright! Don't you worry! We'll send you an owl-bill." He said while scribbling something on the parchment.  
  
"Thanks. Um..where exactly can I sit?"  
  
All the chairs on the bus that people weren't sitting in were either overturned or magical ones that were trying franticly to turn right side up.  
  
"Oh! Here," Sam said, leading her to a seat and turning it over, as well as the one next to it, "right here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sam went back to the front of the bus and said, "Next stop's Surrey, England!"  
  
BANG  
  
"Ahhh!" Jenny squealed as she flew backwards off her chair. "Stupid Knight Bus.." she mumbled as she got up and picked her chair back up. 'Hmm..' she thought, 'I'd better put my chair against the back wall so it won't tip over again.' She did just that.  
  
Jenny looked out the window and saw the landscape zooming by. One second they were flying through the country side, the next the bus had sprouted wings and they were zooming over the ocean. With another BANG they landed in Surrey, England.  
  
A boy with platinum blond hair got on to the bus and was talking to Stan with his back to Jenny. 'Hmmm..I recognize him from somewhere..but who does he remind me of..'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Stan bringing the blonde boy to the seat next to her. "Jenny, this is Tom. He's also going to Hogwarts."  
  
Jenny instantly knew who he was; Tom Felton, her favorite actor from the Harry Potter movies (A/N: LUCKY JENNY!!! LUCKY, LUCKY JENNY!!!).  
  
For a few seconds she just stared at him with her eyebrows raised. Then her manners got the best of her. She stood up abruptly and said, "Hi, my names Jenny, Jenny Levin. Nice to meet you," she said while shaking his hand.  
  
"Like wise. My name's Tom, Tom Felton," he said with a charming smile.  
  
"Well, we'd best be on our way," said Stan as he left the two to themselves. "Next stop, Cape Town, South Africa."  
  
BANG  
  
They sat down on the two seats positioned against the back wall. Jenny turned in her seat and blurted out, "Are you really Tom Felton, the one who plays Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah.." He didn't sound too happy about Jenny asking him that.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Well..there's always people following me around, asking for my autograph and stuff, and I thought I could get away from that when I went to the magical world," he said, a little sadly. "Don't get me wrong," he added quickly, "I love acting. It's just that the fans sometimes get a little too..obsessed."  
  
Jenny was struck by the thought of her room and locker covered by the Tom Felton pictures. She made a mental note to take them down as soon as she got home.  
  
"Don't worry," she said reassuringly, "I won't treat you like that and more than half the kids won't know who you are..Except the ones from our world." Jenny eyed a few girls who were turned around in their seats staring at Tom with a longing expression on their faces.  
  
BANG  
  
They were now in South Africa.  
  
"Thanks. That makes me feel much better. So..where do you live?"  
  
"In California, USA."  
  
"Cool. But, don't you miss not having snow?"  
  
"Actually, I've never seen snow..(A/N: that little tidbit was based on me. I've really never seen snow! Poor me..:P)  
  
"You're joking! Well, if I've read the Harry Potter books correctly, than that'll change this year."  
  
"Yeah..wait! I've just realized something. How are we gonna explain our absences from our world for the whole school year?"  
  
"Haven't you sent off your reply to Hogwarts ye-"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about that! Hopefully there's a post office in Diagon Alley.."  
  
BANG  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Blimey!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
The bus was spinning around in a whirl of color. One second there was a tree passing by; the next there was a wand shooting out sparks. With another BANG they landed on a main London street. There were many people around but none of them seemed to realize that a violent purple, triple- decker bus had just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"We are now in London, England on the magical world! Go through that little pub, the Leaky Cauldron." Stan pointed to a shabby little pub that no one seemed to notice. On a little plaque above the door was scribbled 'THE LEAKY CAULDRON'.  
  
Jenny picked up her backpack and followed Tom out the bus doors. They walked to The Leaky Cauldron surrounded by many people who were going the same way. Tom opened the door and let Jenny in before him like a real gentleman. Even though Jenny only knew him for a few minutes, she could tell he was more of the jokester type than the gentleman. She just chuckled and stepped inside.  
  
All she could do was gasp. The Leaky Cauldron was almost exactly like its movie self. There was the bar with witches and wizards seated around it with a barman serving and chatting with them. There were also some circular tables scattered around the floor. Everyone from the Knight Bus walked towards a door at the back, some saying hellos to old friends. When they reached the door they went through it and found themselves in a small courtyard with only a garbage pail in it. An elderly woman reached out and tapped the wall with her wand; 3 up and 2 across(A/N: It's either that or 2 up and 3 across, I'm not sure). The last brick wriggled and a hole formed in the wall. It steadily grew bigger and bigger until it made an archway.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"  
  
~***~  
  
So, how do you like this chapter? It's a little longer than the other two. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review, review, review please!  
  
*~Ronit~* 


	4. Surprises until i think of a better titl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters that the wonderful J.K. Rowling came up with (though I wish I did . . .)  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't have much to say except that I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a LONG time. Though I do have my excuses:  
  
1.My Birthday  
  
2.I went on vacation  
  
3.My keyboard wasn't working  
  
4.I had to do my over-the-summer homework (don't teachers understand the meaning of 'break'?)  
  
And now on to the thank-you's:  
  
Boo922: Thanks! I read your story; it's really good, too.  
  
Catty: Thanks! You're right . . . that would have been hilarious. I was thinking of doing something like that, but I couldn't decide on a good thing to do.  
  
Aislin-Black: It would be bloody brilliant (oh, jeez. I'm talking like Ron and I'm from the US . . . too much Harry Potter, but there isn't such a thing, is there?) to ride in the Knight Bus! Thanks for adding my story to your favorites!  
  
Artemis1860: Actually, I do want to see snow . . . It's been quite hot here in California ;P. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spazzerz: Thanks!  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Jenny was amazed. Diagon Alley was almost exactly like she imagined it. There was a crooked cobblestone street packed with witches and wizards. On either side of the street there were shops ranging from Olivander's wand shop to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to Quality Quidditch Supplies to Flourish and Blotts to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. And far in the distance there was a huge white marble building; Gringotts.  
  
"Jenny? Hello? Earth to Jenny!" Jenny was snapped out of her trance when Tom snapped his fingers very close to her face.  
  
"What? Oh! Sorry . . ."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about, let's just get our supplies before we get run over."  
  
"Oh, right . . ." said Jenny in a very far away voice. She had gone back into her trance.  
  
"Uggh . . ." he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along the street. "Now, I think we should go to Gringotts to exchange our money for galleons."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Jenny said and started walking towards the giant white building.  
  
They reached the marble steps and quickly climbed them. On the front doors they saw the familiar poem that warned about what would happen to thieves (A/N: I forgot what the poem is and I don't have my HP books with me). A goblin bowed and opened the door the door for them. Inside looked almost exactly like it did in the Harry Potter movies. They walked up to a goblin sitting a desk labeled 'CURRENCY EXCHANGE'.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in a voice that gave Jenny the shivers.  
  
"Yes," said Tom, "We would like to exchange our muggle money for Galleons."  
  
"Very well. Ladies first."  
  
Jenny rummaged in her backpack and found the money that her mother had given her. She gave it to the goblin and he thumbed through it, apparently checking that it wasn't counterfeit.  
  
"Eighty American dollars is 16 galleons, 10 sickles, and 2 knuts," said the goblin and gave Jenny her money in a little leather pouch.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would you like to open an account?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
Just at that moment an owl came through the doors and landed in front of Jenny with a letter in its beak. Jenny took the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Jenny,  
  
Since you will now be going to Hogwarts and shopping in the wizard world, your father and I would like to give you our account at Gringotts. Inside this envelope is a little key. That is the key to your vault.  
  
Hope you're having a fun time,  
  
Mom  
  
"Cool! No thanks, I already have a vault. Well it's my parent's vault that they're giving to me," she said to the goblin.  
  
Jenny looked inside the envelope and found a little gold key with the numbers '431' etched on to it.  
  
'Hmm . . . I wonder how much money is in the vault . . .' Jenny thought as she waited for Tom to get his money.  
  
"Come, Jenny. Let's go get our supplies."  
  
"Coming . . ." she mumbled as she hurried to catch up to Tom.  
  
"So . . ." he said, "what's first on the list?"  
  
'List? Oh, that must have been the other piece of parchment in the envelope,' she thought. "Um . . . well the books I guess," she said while looking for her letter and thinking of the Harry Potter books.  
  
"So I guess we should go to Flourish and Blotts . . . the Harry Potter books sure are coming in useful . . ."  
  
They walked over to a crowded bookstore and went inside. There were towers of books everywhere they looked. In one corner there was a banner that read 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL BOOKS'. The majority of the shop was standing there.  
  
Jenny tapped Tom on the shoulder and pointed towards the most crowded section of the bookstore. They made their way to the corner and after squeezing around people for ten minutes, they finally got all their books. They had about 10 large books in their hands, the tower of them blocking their vision.  
  
They started walking over to the register when all of a sudden,  
  
CRASH  
  
"Ow!" Jenny yelped as she flew backwards, all her books coming down on her head.  
  
She moved a copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' that was on her chest and looked around. Tom was right next to her, trying to get his 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' out from under the pile of books. And facing them were three people, two of who she recognized,  
  
"Lizzie?! Sammy?! Jenny?! What are you doing here?" The three friends said at the same time. "Were you accepted to Hogwarts, too?" All three nodded their heads. "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"Err . . . Jenny. Do you know these people by any chance?" Tom said while tapping Jenny on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry . . . Tom, these are my two best friends, Lizzie Fox and Sammy Stein. Lizzie and Sammy, this is Tom Felton, I met him on the Knight Bus."  
  
Their jaws dropped. "Tom Felton?" They said quietly. "You mean-"  
  
"Zip it!" Jenny hissed. "Yes, Tom Felton. An ORDINARY kid JUST LIKE US."  
  
"Oh, okay." Lizzie cautiously. "Nice to meet you, Tom," she said while shaking his hand.  
  
Tom gave her a charming smile.  
  
Lizzie gave a longing sigh and blushed when she noticed that everyone was watching her.  
  
Sammy looked too stunned to speak but she managed to squeak a little 'Hi'.  
  
"Well then . . . wait a second. Who are you?" Jenny directed this at the fifth person who looked like she was being entertained by their little conversation.  
  
"Me? I'm Herm-"  
  
"Hermione Granger!" they chorused.  
  
"How did all of you know my name?"  
  
"Looooooooooong story. Actually the books range from like 300 pages to like 900 . . ."  
  
"Books?" Hermione said with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, books. Let's get this stuff paid for and then we can talk about it over ice cream," Jenny said, her mouth watering when she mentioned ice cream (A/N: my mouth's watering now . . . mmmm . . . ice cream ^_^).  
  
~***~  
  
"So what you're saying is there is someone who's been writing about Harry's life? How would this author know? Sounds like Rita Skeeter to me . . ."  
  
They had been talking for over an hour about the Harry Potter books, explaining the phenomenon in their world.  
  
"And you're saying there's even movies about us?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Tom here actually plays Malfoy in the movies," Sammy said, pointing a finger towards Tom.  
  
"Yeah, and Jenny has pictures of h-OW!" Lizzie blurted before Jenny kicked her in the shin.  
"Oops! My mistake . . . thought you were the table," she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"You do?" Hermione said, turning around to look at Tom. "Actually, if you slicked your hair back, you could pass as his twin."  
  
"I do . . . in the movies."  
  
"Do . . . do you have a picture of the girl who plays me?" Hermione asked, rather eagerly for a bookworm.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Tom said pulling out his wallet. He took out a picture and handed it to her. It was a picture of Tom and the other three main stars.  
  
"Blimey . . . she looks just like me. And that's Ron! That boy over there looks just like Harry only his face is a little rounder and his hair is much tidier . . ."  
  
Right on cue, Harry, Ron, and the twins walked out of the shop next door, Quality Quidditch Supplies. One of the twins pointed at Hermione and they started walking towards them.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us you would be here today?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and gave both Ron and Harry a hug. She then turned to Jenny, Tom, Lizzie, and Sammy.  
  
"There's a few people I'd like you to meet. This is Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter."  
  
~***~  
  
So . . . what d'you think? I'm gonna stop here before I get any more reviews begging me to continue . . . though do keep the reviews coming ; ) ! Sorry I haven't updated for so long . . . I've been getting ready for school and stuff . . . plus I've had serious (Waaa! Sirius . . . :( ) writers block. I'll try and write more often. R&R please!  
  
*~Ronit~* 


End file.
